The search for Inuyahsa
by Ichiakacho
Summary: Inuyahsa gets captured by a demon and kagome, kikiyo, and kouga go search for him.


The Search for Inuyahsa

Inuyahsa, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kilala, and Miroku had just gone done fighting demons and protecting the shards.

"Everyone okay?" Kagome asked.

"Speak for yourself! I was the only one fighting the demons off!" Inuyahsa said

He snorted.

"Yeah right! We were fighting our tails off!" Shippo yelled at Inuyahsa.

"NO! Shippo you were hiding behind the bushes!" Sango yelled.

"So was Kagome!" Shippo yelled and pointed.

"I used the sacred arrow! Plus I had to protect the shards!" Kagome yelled at Shippo.

"Protecting the shards mean not breaking them into little pieces! If hadn't broken it in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!" Inuyahsa yelled at Kagome.

"Well sorry that I tried to protect the shards!" Kagome yelled.

"Everyone stop fighting!" Miroku yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled at Miroku.

"Whatever! Me and Kilala don't need this." Sango said and rode on Kilala.

"Sango! Wait!" Miroku yelled and ran after.

Shippo cried and ran away. Kagome was about to run after but Inuyahsa grabbed her wrist.

"What! Let go!" She yelled.

"You're staying with me." Inuyahsa said.

"What! Why!"

"Because I need you and you need me!" He yelled.

"You only want me because of the shards!"

"I need them to become a full blooded demon!"

"So you use me!"

"Just shut up and come on!"

"I don't want to!"

Inuyahsa looked back and grabbed Kagome by the waist and put her on his shoulder.

"Inuyahsa! Let me down, now!"

Inuyahsa didn't listen. They reached a small village and then found a small house that was empty. Inuyahsa put Kagome in the house.

"If you go out of the house….. You're my prey. I'm going to find you."

Kagome gave Inuyahsa a nasty look. Inuyahsa went outside and sat on a tree branch.

"Stupid Inuyahsa! Thinks he owns me! Hell no!" Kagome said.

Kagome felt something. She ran out of the house.

"Inuyahsa's in trouble!" She thought. "I just know it."

When she got outside Inuyahsa was being attacked by a demon.

"INUYAHSA!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyahsa looked.

"Kagome! Get out of here! Now!" Inuyahsa yelled.

"NO!" Kagome said.

Kagome wasn't going to listen. Even though Inuyahsa was in trouble, she was still mad about before.

"Gotta figure out what to do!" She thought.

The demon flew at Kagome. Inuyahsa went in front of her. Kagome closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes the demon and Inuyahsa were both gone. She looked around.

"Inuyahsa!" She yelled.

She searched more. Then she found the Tetsusaiga. She picked up and looked to the sky. She cried and fell to her knees.

"If only me and Inuyahsa didn't have that fight!" She said.

"Don't cry, Kagome."

Kagome looked up.

"Kikiyo! What do you want?" Kagome said.

"Please, I only want to help you find Inuyahsa." Said Kikiyo.

"Why?"

"Inuyahsa's important to me. Isn't he to you?"

"Yes, but I can't forgive him----"

"The fight means nothing now. Only Inuyahsa's safety."

"Ok then."

Kagome began to walk and Kikiyo after.

"Do you know where to go?" asked Kikiyo.

"No…….." Replied Kagome.

"But I'll do whatever to save Inuyahsa."

Later they made it to a village and stayed in a spare house ladies lend to them. There was a room with two beds, a kitchen, a living room, bathroom, and a bath house outside. When they were both laying on their beds in the dark, Kagome asked:

"Where do you think we should search tomorrow?"

"I don't know…. Kagome?" Kikiyo said.

"What?"

"How much does Inuyahsa mean to you?"

Kagome blushed and held the Tetsusaiga closer. Kikiyo looked over at her.

"A lot I guess….. We've known each other for years…… What about you, Kikiyo? How much does Inuyahsa mean to you?" Kagome said.

"I don't know…….. To much to words, I guess……"

"Oh…….."

Kikiyo turned and faced the wall, so did Kagome.

"Goodnight…. Kagome…."

"Goodnight….."

Kagome though of Inuyahsa.

"Goodnight…" She whispered.

The next day, Kagome woke up and found that the Tetsusaiga was gone! She went into the living room and saw Kikiyo with blood on her. Kagome held Kikiyo.

"Kikiyo…….." said Kagome.

"Take it….. It wants you only…" Kikiyo said.

Kagome looked at the Tetsusaiga with fear.

"How can the Tetsusaiga do this?" Kagome thought.

Kagome went to pick up the Tetsusaiga. Kagome went and sat by Kikiyo. Kagome held it tight. Suddenly, the Tetsusaiga started to shake. It blew Kagome and Kikiyo away. Kikiyo flew and hit the wall and went unconscious. Kagome hit the floor with the Tetsusaiga in her hand. But why was Kikiyo hurt and not her? She ran to Kikiyo and picked her up. The Tetsusaiga started shaking.

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" Kagome cried.

The Tetsusaiga stopped. Kagome put Kikiyo on her bed. Kagome went into the living room and looked at the Tetsusaiga.

"Why is the Tetsusaiga doing this? Why does it only want me and hurts Kikiyo? Its true that I pulled it out by it was by accident! And then before the Tetsusaiga, it protected me…. But why? Me and Kikiyo are like the same, right?" Kagome thought.

Kagome went back and looked at Kikiyo then down. She held the Tetsusaiga up.

"Sorry Kikiyo, but it's too dangerous for you…. I'll save Inuyahsa myself…. Till then you wait and stay here." Kagome said.

Kagome walked out of the room and looked back, then continued.

"Kagome!" Kikiyo yelled.

Kagome looked back.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough like you to hold the Tetsusaiga. Please bring Inuyahsa back safe…."

Kagome looked down.

"I will…. Kikiyo..." Kagome said.

Kagome ran out the house and into the fields. She just kept running and running. Suddenly tears fell down her cheeks but still she kept running non stop.

"I'll find him…..For sure!"

Suddenly Kouga came in front of Kagome.

"Wow you run fast." Kouga said.

Kagome didn't speak instead she let more tears go down.

"Where's that half demon of yours?"

"Don't talk about Inuyahsa like that!" Kagome yelled.

Kouga saw that Kagome was crying. So he began to worry.

"Kagome… Are you okay? What happened? Did Inuyahsa do something!" Kouga said.

"No……! No………" Kagome said.

"Then what happened?"Kouga asked.

"Inuyahsa's gone!" Kagome yelled.

"I knew it! I knew he would leave you just like that!"

Kouga took Kagome's hand.

"Why won't you just marry me, Kagome?"

"Inuyahsa didn't leave ME! He never would! And no I won't marry you!"

"Why not? I'm better then that Inuyahsa!"

"Maybe so, but… You don't know him like I do."

"What's there to know!"

Kouga looked at Kagome's face and looked away.

"So I see……."said Kouga.

"I'm sorry, Kouga…." Kagome said.

Kouga looked sad, and then smiled.

"But one day you'll be mine!"

Kagome laughed.

"Keep trying" She said.

"So are you alone on this journey?"

"Sadly, yes. But I'll find him no matter what!"

"I'll help!"

"Really?"

"Yeah why not? Even thought I hate his guts I'll do it for you."

Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Kouga."

"Seeing you smile is worth it."

Kagome blushed. She lay down in the tall green grass and closed her eyes.

Kouga sat next to her.

"Do you know where to go?" Kouga asked

Kagome looked away sadly.

"No….."

Kouga got up.

"Then let's hurry and see if we can sense his smell"

"Kouga, I………. cant……"

Kouga turned back.

"Why not! You like him! Save him before you lose him!"

"IM NOT A DEMON!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh….right…" Kouga said.

Kouga felt dumb. It was silent for awhile.

"How could I forget…..? She's not one of us…. She's different… but that's why I like her!"

"Well I'm a demon! So I'll help track him down! Come on! You don't wana lose him right?"

Kouga held his hand out. Kagome looked at it and said:

"No, I don't want to lose him" and took Kouga's hand.

Kouga held onto Kagome's hand tight and started running fast. Kouga dragged Kagome in the air. Until they reached a waterfall, then Kouga stopped running and Kagome hit a rock and lost conscious.

"Oops…." Said Kouga and lifted her.

Suddenly the waterfall opened. Kouga looked at Kagome and said:

"Good Job!"

Kouga and Kagome entered. Kouga walked through the cave and saw only darkness. Suddenly, a little light appeared.

"Huh?" Kouga said.

The little light was really Kikiyo! Kouga stepped back.

"Please I mean no harm!" Kikiyo said.

"Then what do you want!" Kouga said.

"I only want to help!"

"Why!"

"I want to repay Kagome for her kindness. Even though I was mean to you guys before."

"Ok….."

"Come… Let's continue"

Kouga followed Kikiyo. They went until they heard voices. Then listened.

"Inuyahsa! I've got you now!" said the demon.

"So! What are you going to do!" Inuyahsa yelled tied onto some chains.

"You have two options!"

"Name it!"

"Either die or………….. Kagome becomes mine…."

"What...? What do you want with her? She's worth nothing!"

"That's where you are wrong. She has the shards. I can use it to become stronger instead of you becoming a full demon!"

"That's all you want her for? That's using her!"

"Same as you! You only want her to become a full demon!"

"SHUT UP!"

Inuyahsa finally realized it. He was using Kagome. He felt sick now.

"How could I?" He thought.

The demon laughed.

"Hahahahaha you finally realize it now, don't you?"

Inuyahsa didn't speak.

Kikiyo and Kouga appeared. Kouga left Kagome lying on the wall.

"Inuyahsa! Are you alright!" Kikiyo asked.

"Kikiyo! Kouga!"

Inuyahsa saw Kagome past out,

"Kagome……………"

"What do you want with Inuyahsa!" Kikiyo asked the demon.

"Nothing…..Really…"

He looked at Inuyahsa.

"I hope you learned your lesson……I'll be seeing you…"

He disappeared. Inuyahsa's chains disappeared. Inuyahsa fell on the floor. Kikiyo ran to him. Kouga walked to him.

"You shouldn't make Kagome worry like that!"

Kagome woke up. Inuyahsa looked at her. Their eyes met.

"INUYAHSA!"

"KAGOME!"

They ran to each other and hugged.

THE END


End file.
